


lollipop

by neoisbored



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoisbored/pseuds/neoisbored
Summary: --- where justin decides to go trick-or-treating but before he goes, josh gives him a quick 101 on how to beg for candy
Relationships: Justin De Dios / Josh Cullen Santos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	lollipop

October 30, 11 PM

Naghahanda na lumabas si Justin para mag-trick-or-treat ngayong gabi. He spent almost two hours just doing his make-up and just solidifying his concept. After a while, natapos rin siya. He was satisfied with his work, going out as Joker tonight.

Josh, on the other hand, has no plan tonight whatsoever. However, he has been eyeing Justin for a majority of the time, licking a lollipop as he does so.

Maybe it's because of the fact that Justin was wearing his earring. Maybe it's his exposed chest defined by the chain around his neck. Maybe it's Justin's freaky makeup that's turning him on.

Either way, Josh has been fantasizing about his roommate and all the things he'd like to do with him. He just needs to find the perfect time to make it into reality.

"Trick or treat! Trick or treat? Trick! or Treat! Tric---"

"Anong ginagawa mo? Para kang sirang plaka diyan," Josh teased Justin.

"Ahhh, nagpapraktis kasi ako para mamaya. Ayokong mapahiya," Justin chuckled at nagpatuloy siya sa pag-practice.

Nagulat siya ng biglang may kamay na humawak sa balikat niya.

"J-josh?"

Justin can feel his heart pound like crazy. Josh's warm hands caressed his shoulders in a teasing manner. He can feel a tightening sensation down there. He gulped and faced his roommate.

"Alam mo, mali kasi ang paghingi mo ng candy, eh," Josh scolded him playfully.

Justin smirked though nervous by the sexual energy that Josh is giving off.

"Oh yeah? Sige nga. Paano ba humingi ng candy?"

And almost immediately, Josh was on his knees and smirking at Justin. His hands roamed by Justin's legs, slowly gliding up and down, exploring all areas that Justin had to offer.

Josh started to slowly unbuckle Justin's pants while slowly uttering:

"When you beg for something... you should... always... be... on... your... knees."

Justin let out a soft moan as his manhood struggles inside his tight underwear. Josh tracing its shape slowly.

"Tapos, pag may hinihingi ka... you should... always... say... please."

Justin bites his lip at the touch of Josh. "J-josh... p-please," he moaned.

"Then, you should always specify..." Josh looks at Justin. "What do you want?"

And without warning, Justin pounced on top of Josh, knocking both of them over. He takes the lollipop from Josh's hands and used it to trace Josh's lips: his soft, succulent lips.

They kiss slowly, every second full of heat and passion. They both savor each other, especially the sweet glaze of the lollipop that traced Josh's lips.

"I want you," Justin smirked.

One by one, their clothes came off, leaving nothing but their bare skin to be played with, trails of red marks covering Josh as Justin explores the town with his tongue.

Josh rolled Justin over and started returning the favor. His hands and tongue roaming Justin's freckled body. He snatched the lollipop from Justin and placed it side by side Justin's cock, slowly sucking both.

He could taste the sweetness from the lollipop mixed with the mild saltiness coming from Justin's pre-cum. A taste that Josh keeps craving for more.

Josh then took a condom from their drawer and slowly placed it on Justin's throbbing member using his mouth. Justin was going insane with the amount of pleasure Josh was giving him.

Next thing they knew Josh was sitting on top of Justin. Moans and grunts and sighs all fill the room. The older lets Justin suck the lollipop off as he rides him. Occassionally, rubbing Justin's nipples with the lollipop. It's crazy how such a small object could bring immense pleasure.

All night. Messy sheets. Bodies on top of each other. Sweet and sticky trails of melted lollipop and cum all over them. It was everything that they imagined and more.

"I guess that's why they call it Chupa Chups," Justin chuckled which Josh just rolled his eyes to.

"Kahit kailan talaga," he sighed as he pinched Justin's cheeks.

"I love you, Justin."

"I love you too, Josh."

They end the night with a passionate and heartfelt kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> chupa chups will never be the same 😔✊


End file.
